Just One Last Dance- Eunhae
by kokonut120
Summary: YAOI (boyxboy) Donghae confesses his love for his bestfriend Eunhyuk. However, when Eunhyuk said that he never want to see Donghae again, what will happen? And when Donghae leaves Korea and Super Junior, meeting Mark (Kim Hyun Joong) will a new love blossom? Please check out my other account on and (the story's name is the same) Please comment!
1. Chapter 1

Just One Last Dance- Eunhae fan fiction

This fan fiction is inspired by the song 'Just One Last Dance' by Sarah Connor.

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the story.

Just One Last Dance Chapter 1:_ The Rejected Love_

"Hae, what's wrong?" a worried Hyukkie appeared in my room. "You haven't been your usual self lately, you know you can tell me anything." He continued.

This is getting worse. At first it was just me wanting to see Hyukkie happy, but now I'm turning into someone I barely know. I would get overprotective of Hyukkie and even yearning to touch him, to taste his soft tempting lips, to own him.

"Hae?" I snapped out of my thoughts. "Hae? Please tell me what's wrong." I looked into his eyes.

"Hyukkie, I…I…I have something to tell you." I finally said.

"I love you." I said without any hesitation. Hyukkie just looked at me as if I spoke in a different language. "I love you." I repeated. I reached up to touch his face, but immediately he pulled away from me.

It hurts. "Hyukkie," I whispered starting to tear up. Lee Donghae, you must never cry in front of him.

"Get away from me! Why are you gay? You've had girlfriends before, so why are you gay now?!" Hyukkie shouted in confusion and disgust.

"That was before I met and fell in love you!" I said, finally unable to hold in my tears. They slid down my cheeks tickling my skin.

I tried to reach for him, but to my disappointment, he slapped my hand away and replied in a cold unrecognisable voice, "Don't ever talk to me again. We. Are. No. Longer. Friends." He said and left. Leeteuk hyung came after hearing all the shouting around the house. When he saw me crying he came and hugged me telling me reassurances but I heard nothing. Hyukkie's last comment kept replaying itself in my head over and over again.

"Donghae~ah, please eat something. Starving yourself isn't the answer." Leeteuk and the other Super Junior members persuaded, but I honestly have no appetite left. It's been a week already, and Hyukkie still hasn't come back after that night.

Its all my fault, I ruined our perfect friendship and worse still, I destroyed Super Junior. I must do something, anything, to stop this. But…how? That's a stupid question; I know the solution to this already. I just can't bring myself to say it.

"Leeteuk hyung," my voice croaked. I haven't spoken for a week.

"Donghae, are you okay? Do you need anything?" he asked caringly.

"I have something to ask of you," I worded my request carefully.

"Of course, what do you need?" he continued. I shook my head. He looked at me, confused.

"You must promise me first that you won't tell anyone this and that you will agree to this request." He thought over it for a moment, considering the dangers. Finally, he nodded.

I smiled weakly before saying, "Hyung, I would like to temporarily leave Super Junior." Leeteuk hyung's eyes widened and he was about to open his mouth to protest but I cut him off.

"You promised, remember? Anyway, I don't think I'll be able concentrate on Super Junior for some time. I want to calm my heart and let my wounds heal before I come back. I promise you that when I come back to SJ, I will be in my healthiest condition and state. Please?" I looked at him. There were tears in his eyes but he said,

"Donghae~ah, you know that we will always welcome you anytime you want to come back and that we are always your family. It's just that, this is so sudden. Are you sure about this? Is…is it because of Eunhyuk?" I nodded and Leeteuk let out a sad smile.

"When are you leaving?" he asked finally after wiping his tears away.

"Tonight," I answered.

"So soon? Does anyone else know about this?" I shook my head.

"Hyung, I'm afraid I don't have the courage and determination to leave after I see the others."

"Then don't leave." He persuaded. I shook my head again.

"Hyung, you know that I must leave. For my own sake, for SuJu, and for Hyukkie."

"Where are you going?" he asked, trying to hold in his tears.

"Spain." I said with determination and hope.

"So far? When is your flight?" hyung asked me.

"11:40pm. Hyung, I don't know if I have right to ask you of this, but, would you be able to accompany me there?" tears streamed down my face.

"Pabo, of course I can go with you. Now, let's start packing. Your flight is in 3 hours, we must hurry." He wiped away my tears and hugged me. I nodded and we went into my room and started packing. By 10 o'clock, Leeteuk hyung and I left our dorm and headed for Incheon Airport. We arrived an hour later. Around 11:20, I was called in. I turned around to Leeteuk hyung and hugged him tightly.

LEETEUK'S POV

After the announcement was heard, Donghae stood up. Even though I hated the idea of him leaving SJ, I knew it was the best for both him and SJ. I sighed.

Donghae turned around and hugged me tightly, his tears already soaking through my shirt.

"Hyung, promise me that you won't tell anyone where I went." I nodded and pushed him away from me.

"Go, you'll miss your flight." I smiled.

"Come back soon, okay? Or I'm going to get you back, alright?" He laughed. The sweet sound that I'll miss.

"I'll be back soon. Take care of your health hyung. Don't force yourself too hard; you're not a machine. And...I'm sorry." And with that, he left and boarded the plane. I realised that the others must have come back from their schedules and would probably like to know why I'm not at home. I took a taxi and left.

"Hyung!" All of the Super Junior members dragged me inside so quick that I didn't even have time to take off my shoes.

"Donghae's missing!" Sungmin shouted cried as he told me what happened. Just then, Eunhyuk walked out of his and Donghae's shared room with a piece of paper. I looked at Kangin puzzled at why he's here.

"We called him after we found out Hae is missing." I looked at Eunhyuk, his face emotionless. Somehow, that angered me. I stood up and walked to him.

"Is this what you wanted? Super Junior broken? Did you have to speak so harshly that day? Didn't you know that Donghae is sensitive?" I shouted and him. I punched him in the jaw; he just stood there, not moving. I was about to throw a few more punches when Kangin and Kyuhyun and Sungmin held me back.

Ryeowook, Yesung and Siwon helped Eunhyuk treat his wound. I walked over to Eunhyuk, the others stopped me but I glared at them. They followed closely. Eunhyuk looked up, and sighed softly. I suddenly felt guilty for hitting him earlier, since it wasn't entirely his fault that this happened. I hugged him and said, "Crying it out will make you feel better." And there, the rest of SJ looked sympathetically as Hyukkie cried.

After treating to Eunhyuk's wound, we read the letter that Donghae left for SJ.

_Dear Super junior,_

_I'm sorry for leaving so suddenly and not saying proper goodbyes. By the time you found this letter, I'm already on the plane. I have already asked our company for a temporary leave, since I'm not in my best condition. Please tell Leeteuk hyung to stop working and take a rest when you see him try too hard. He is the leader after all._

_Again, I'm terribly sorry for leaving without telling you. I was afraid my determination to leave would shatter when I see you guys. This is how important you all are to me. Don't worry about me, I'll be fine and I will definitely come back. You better get prepared! I will miss you guys very very very much._

_Love_

_Donghae_

I smiled and thought, this brat, so rude yet so cute and yet so self-sacrificing. I'm already missing this fish and it hasn't even been a day.

DONGHAE'S POV

As I step into my new home, a tinge of excitement travelled through me. I knocked on the door-the door that leads to the house that I will live in with my housemate.

The man shouted 'coming' in Spanish and seconds later the door opened to reveal a man in his mid twenties. His hair was dyed red with orange flames on the tip. He was wearing a black fitting vest that clutched the perfect places of his torso showing off his abs and six-pack. His faded black skinny jeans complemented his perfect honey coloured eyes.

I spoke in my broken Spanish that I'm his new housemate and I took out my papers.

"Are you Lee Donghae?" He said in perfect Korean.

"You can speak Korean?" I asked, astonished. He nodded and smiled,

"Yeah, I stayed in Korea for 5 years. So, are you Donghae then?" He asked again. I replied and soon he helped me with my luggages and we sat down in the living room. He introduced the house and took me to my room. There, I bid him goodnight and prepared for bed.

_Hyukkie...I miss you…_


	2. Chapter 2

Just One Last Dance Chapter 2: _Fate Or Destiny?_

_Destiny is like a cycle. What belongs to you will eventually come back to you. When two hearts are lost, fate will guide them and bring them together. But the problem is, who will guide destiny when destiny itself is lost in fate?_

**3 years later...**

EUNHYUK'S POV

I sighed. Another one of those meaningless concerts. Don't get me wrong. I love the ELFs and my band mates and singing and dancing. It's just that...ever since _he_ left, my world feels empty. This is normal, right? When your best friend leaves you without a goodbye because of what you said to him, you would feel lonely and guilty. But, then again, I don't feel lonely, I feel..._empty, hollow_. Donghae, what have you done to me?

I have been so caught up in my thoughts that I didn't see this black flying object coming towards me...and before I know it, I'm drowning into the comfortable darkness.

The darkness felt like forever, until I heard quiet rushed voices..._Leeteuk hyung..?_ I tried to open my eyes and suddenly the white light seemed to blind me. I groaned whilst sitting up on my bed.

LEETEUK'S POV

"Are you sure doctor? He will be fine, right?" I asked again and again as it's already been 2 days since he got hit by a fan throwing a mini Eunhyuk billboard at him and then fainted.

"I can assure you, he is and will be fine. He only fainted from fatigue, that's all. Do you...perhaps know what's troubling him? Maybe his emotions are unstable? Is there something on his mind lately?" The doctor asked. Eunhyuk's schedules are almost empty these days, so I'm pretty sure it is not because of work. But, he does look like he's in deep thought over _something_. _Unstable emotions?_ Could it be because of Hae? No, I'm thinking too much. He only thinks of Hae as a friend, a brother. And he has no feelings for Donghae except guilt and more guilt.

Before I could think more, I heard the bed creak followed by a groan. "Hyukkie?" I rushed to help him up. "How are you feeling?" I asked, relief washed over me, he's finally awake.

"As annoyed as hell." He replied. I looked at him, puzzled. "How come Sungmin and Ryeowook gets thrown soft teddies and what do I get? A mini billboard!" Eunhyuk exclaimed. I chuckled softly and said,

"What would you like? I'll go get it for you, my special patient." I smiled when I heard 'strawberry milk'. I left Eunhyuk playing on my phone as I grabbed my coat and stepped out of him room.

EUNHYUK'S POV

I nearly beaten Leeteuk hyung's high score in this game I found but then a phone call came up.

_Fishy…_

I froze...that, can't be Donghae can it? I pressed answer and listened. I'm nervous and scared, what will I do if it really is Donghae? It was a voice I'd recognise anywhere. Before I could say anything, the voice on the other side of the phone exploded.

"_Hyung! How's Hyukkie? Has he woken up yet? Did you found out the cause for him fainting? Was it because of stress? Is he eating properly? Hyung, you promised me before I left that you'd take good care of Hyukkie for me. So why is he so tired from his schedules that he's fainting? Yah! I'm talking to you, answer me?" _The voice talked non-stop, really worried about Eunhyuk.

..."Donghae...?"

_Silence_

"Donghae~ah, speak to me_ please_." I begged wanting to hear more of his voice - worried - for me.

However, all I heard was a shocked gasp and then he hanged up. I called his number again and again but he didn't answer at all. There's only one way to find out.

LEETEUK'S POV

I placed the strawberry milk on his table and turned to look at Hyuk, only to find him glaring at me.

"Are you okay, Hyuk?" I asked, feeling nervous. I opened my mouth to apologise for not delivering his strawberry milk fast enough. But to my surprise, he started to cry. Restrained tears slid down his perfect face, collecting on his shirt collar.

"Why didn't you tell me you had Donghae's number?" I stood there, shocked at how he found out.

"How...how did you-"

"Why didn't you tell me that you have been contacting Hae for the past 3 years?" I tried to explain but he cut me off again.

"Why didn't you let me talk to him?!" He cried.

I can't stand it anymore. "He left because of you! How can I let him get hurt gain? Don't you know what you're doing to Hae? You are forcing him away!" I shouted. After calming down, I spoke to Eunhyuk with gentleness.

"Hyuk, at that time, Donghae's emotions were really unstable. You know that Hae is really considerate of others; he is willing to sacrifice himself in order for the others to be happy. If your rejection can lead to him running away, then think about him hearing your voice and apologies. He _will_ blame himself even more and he might even lose contact with us." I whispered the last part, finally spoken it out loud. I haven't realised that I was sobbing until I felt Eunhyuk's arm around me, pulling me in for a comforting hug.

EUNHYUK'S POV

I cried with Leeteuk hyung. He is right; it was me who drove Hae away. If time could go backwards, I would definitely express myself in a different way- one that would not ruin our friendship. I must go, apologise and bring Donghae back, but where is he?

If Leeteuk hyung have Donghae's number and have been contacting Hae secretly for the past 3 years, then he must know where Hae is.

I will tell the others when they come. Finally, around late noon, they came.

"How are you feeling, Hyukkie?" Ryeowook asked me, smiling sweetly. I nodded, and then cleared my throat.

LEETEUK'S POV

The others came around late noon, then after enquiring Eunhyuk's health, after exchanging some replies, Hyuk cleared his throat.

"Leeteuk hyung?" He said. I looked at him, wondering what he is planning.

"Yes?" I replied, a bad feeling spreading through me. The others just watched wondering what is going on in here.

"Hyung, I want to go visit Donghae." He said with confidence. Everyone's eyes widened, shocked. Nobody had dared to mention Donghae in front of Eunhyuk, afraid he'd feel uncomfortable.

Heechul was the first to speak. "Hyukkie, you don't even know where he is. How are you going to find him?" Eunhyuk shook his head and answered,

"You're right, I don't know where Hae is. But, Leeteuk hyung does." Everyone gasped and looked at me for an explanation.

"You...you know where Hae is?" Sungmin asked. I hesitated before finally giving everyone the explanation I owned them.

"Hae asked me not to tell anyone this before he left," I sighed before continuing, "he said he wanted to calm down and regain his normal composure, so he left...to Spain." I watched Eunhyuk the entire time I spoke; his eyes sparkled when I mentioned Spain. I could almost see...hope and excitement?

EUNYUK'S POV

I can't believe my ears! Donghae, fishy, my fishy is in Spain! I looked at Leeteuk hyung for permission. He must have known what I was thinking because he nodded before I could even ask. Wait for me, Hae, I'll go and get you back.

DONGHAE'S POV

I was just thinking about what had happened earlier today, why was Eunhyuk the one who answered Leeteuk hyung's phone? Are they perhaps...together? No, it can't be, Eunhyuk isn't gay and he doesn't have interest in Leeteuk hyung. Before I could think any further, Mark came running into my room.

"Are you alright?" He asked, out of breath. I nodded and asked why. "You haven't answered any of my calls so I thought you were in danger." I instantly remembered what had happened the first few months I settled here.

_It was a cold, heartless night. The wind slapped against my cheeks as I hurried home with the groceries. I have been living with Mark for the past 4 months, thanks to him; my Spanish has improved a lot. I was thinking about cooking a lovely meal for him, as a way of saying thank you. I was happily recounting when I heard quiet, almost mute footsteps following me. I was too afraid to turn back, so I just kept on walking, increasing my pace a little. To my disappointment, the stalker followed. I started to jog trying to get home faster when a hand grabbed my arm, making me drop my groceries. The figure spun me around, and gripped both of my arms above my head. _

_The man was in his early thirties. He was wearing a black shirt that revealed his abs, his muscles terrifying. He somehow pushed me into a dark alleyway and pinned me against the wall and trapped me. He forced my legs open and grunted in satisfaction._

"_Please, stop this!" I cried in Spanish. Before I could shout for help, his mouth found mine and he kissed me violently, like I was a piece of trash that doesn't need to be cared for. He thrusted his tongue in my mouth and tasted me. It was disgusting...__**help**__._

"_Help! Someone help!" I shouted once he released my mouth. He punched my stomach to stop me from shouting. I winced at the sudden contact, but continued shouting. The stalker instead got out something and stuffed my mouth. I continued shouting, but the cloth swallowed all of my voice and pleas._

_The figure just smirked as his hand travelled down from my shoulders to my groin. I squeezed my eyes shut hoping this is just a nightmare. __**Hyukkie...please save me**__...and, as if God heard me pray, the weight on me disappeared suddenly. _

_**Hyukkie? Is it really you?**_

"_Donghae!"_

_I opened my eyes to find Mark. The rapist lay motionless on the ground. Mark came over to me, checked that I was okay and hugged me. I sobbed against his warm soothing chest._

"_Shhh, you're safe now. I won't let anyone hurt you." He murmured softly. _

_I'm not crying because of this. The feeling of desolation and devastation evaded me when I opened my eyes and found that Eunhyuk is not the one to help me and save me from danger this time. Why is the difference between reality and imagination so great? I cried harder. Mark just stayed by my side, looking after me, caring for me and protecting me. Where are __**you**__, Hyukkie?_

"Hae?" Mark asked, afraid to make a mistake.

I looked at him reassuringly and he relaxed. "But, why haven't you been answering my calls?" He asked. I told him about the phone call to Leeteuk hyung and how instead I heard Eunhyuk's voice. Somewhat Mark didn't seem like his usual self. He avoided looking at my eyes for a long time and would generally talk less to me.

"Is...something troubling you hyung?" I asked him, he looked really troubled. He stood up, shuffled around the room, and looked everywhere but at me.

MARK'S POV

"Is...something troubling you hyung?" Hae asked full of concern. How should I tell him? I stood up, walked around the room, thinking how to phrase my words.

"Donghae, do you...do you still like Eunhyuk?" I asked, my heart pounding painfully against my chest, as if it can stop beating any second depending on Hae's answer.

"I'm not sure." He replied truthfully. I sighed. At least it wasn't the three words I dreaded to hear from his mouth…_I love him_. Hae looked at me clueless trying to figure out what I'm on about.

"I love you, Lee Donghae. Do you believe in love at first sight? Because I have loved you from the moment I saw you and always have loved you, nonstop. Since _that_ night, I swore to myself that I would protect you to the ends of the earth. I will not let anyone lay a finger on you without your permission, and I will never leave your side unless you tell me to. I am falling for you. It's like a mystified hole, I am falling deeper and deeper each second, and my heart beats in a frenzy when our touch. I love you. Now, tell me, what do you feel about me?"


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Sorry for the late update but I had too many exams to revise for and also, somehow I lost my 'inspiration' and dedication to write this so this chapter might suck a bit sorry, also, I was busy writing these 2 oneshots (different stories) of Eunhae and another fan fiction on Kyumin which I'll be uploading soon. Anyway, here's the second to last chapter! Hope you enjoy it :D and please read and review and comment!

Just One Last Dance Chapter 3: _Perplexed feelings_

EUNHYUK'S POV

I closed my eyes and listened to the soft hum of the plane engine growing softer and feel the effect of the plane descending on my heart.

_**Thump thump**_

_**Thump thump**_

_**Thump thump**_

Finally, after the plane stopped going round in circles and we were allowed to leave, I rushed out. Why do I feel a strange feeling of excitement, nervousness and joy? It must be because I'm seeing Hae for the first time in years. Yes, that's the reason for my heart to thump painfully against my chest.

One the way to the village where Donghae was, questions suddenly popped up in my head. What if Hae doesn't want to leave Spain? What if he doesn't want to see me? What if he's still angry with me? What if he found someone better than me? I'm thinking too much, Hae is only a best friend and a brother to me, so why should I get upset if he chooses someone else as his..._lover_? It's none of my business to ruin his life. And I won't. As if I haven't messed up enough already. I gulped hard as pain started shooting to my heart. A foreign feeling evades me: desire, pain, hope, lust and longing. All for Donghae. What is wrong with me?

DONGHAE'S POV

"You…you're joking hyung," I saw pain flash on his face, but I couldn't do anything. I don't want to get hurt again.

Love is like a drug, as soon as you allow the poisonous perpetual reaction into your body, contaminating your blood, altering your DNA and infiltrating venom into your _heart_, you are in danger.

You're in a fatal position that cannot be saved from love except _love _itself. But this is worth it; you're living the best moments of your life. Little did you know that your heart is not yours anymore, it's just an organ that pumps blood around your body for you to live for a few more decades.

Your heart deceives you into thinking that this feeling will last forever. And you believe it…until the warmth and support disappears. Then the addiction kicks in, reaching you at the speed of light yet leaving you at the speed of light also. After this, is _love_ still desired? The answer is yes. Humans are not evolved enough to learn from their mistakes. Even after you are left _exposed_ to the strident criticisms, the heartless media, the filthy looks and voices so disgusted that you can even apprehend pity in Satan's eyes…can you still believe in _love_?

You tell yourself that because of this arduous and severe break up, you will be stronger. But actually, you are even more vulnerable and defenseless than before. Each break up will only wane yourself mentally and physically: turning a small crack into a gap and a gap into a hole. Once you start, there is no going back.

Before you try _love_, you may think your world is fine being the way it is. Then why _bother_ trying it? Peer pressure maybe, feeling adventurous maybe, or just wanting to fit in with the rest of the world. However, when you take on love you realise the massive difference. You will find it much worse when that feeling leaves you once again…lurking around unnoticed, targeting its next victim. Drowning the next person in sweet but deadly nectar, a suffocating and penetrating death, torturously slow. Now your life has _altered_ so much, can you be the same you?

They say, _time heals all wounds_, but all wounds leave a _scar_. It is a dark past, a dreadful flaw and an excruciating memory that does not need to be remembered. No matter how much you try and forget, the fact is: it is still there. Haunting you, enjoying the power it has over you: satisfied with you being weak and useless yet still daring to taste love.

The aftermath of _love_ is despair and devastation, hopelessness and cowardice. But, a small portion of your brain is still willing to try love again, to forget the rules and just…be yourself for the first time.

At least, this is what I told myself. I looked up at Mark, who was still waiting for my answer. I swallowed dryly, and opened my mouth to give my reply.

"I, I'm sorry but I only thin-"

"I don't want to hear all those bullshit of _I only think of you as a friend or brother_, please Hae, please consider me properly. Stop thinking about your Eunhyuk and just look at me sincerely for once." I can't help but feel guilt wash upon me after hearing his confession. Yes, I've had some idea about his feelings for me, but I don't think I'll ever be able to return them.

Mark isn't bad; he's sexy as hell and extremely tolerant of my childish behaviours. He's also affectionate towards me as well as generous and attentive. Yet, his small request I couldn't fulfill. But, he is right. It is time I move on from my monkey, he will never return my feelings not to mention that he hates me.

"I'll try and open my heart for you, but I don't really think I will be able to forget about…him…instantly. I still need some time." I mumbled, I can feel myself heated as I spoke, barely audible. However, it was enough to please Mark for he nearly strangled me when he hugged me. This warmth, no, his warmth, is serene and cozy and I don't ever want to let go.

EUNHYUK'S POV

Great. Now I have no idea where to go after stepping out of the taxi. Teukie hyung doesn't have Donghae's address; he only gave me the name of the village and Hae's work address. Helpful.

I checked my phone and to see that it is already roughly ten to seven. The morning sun peeking from above the clouds, lighting up the world a bit more. I sighed, might as well as take my time searching the village. I don't care how long it will take me, but I _will_ find Donghae. As I walked through the narrow cobble streets, crunching the autumn golden leaves, l saw a café nearby. I walked into it, and ordered with my broken Spanish a strawberry milkshake. The man looked at me like I was crazy, drinking cold beverage in autumn. I probably am crazy. Crazy for Hae, that is. I took out my crumpled paper with Donghae's workplace address from my wallet and showed it to the man.

He looked a bit shocked but nodded in acknowledgement that I was looking for this place and roughly drew me a simple sketch map. He asked me why I wanted to go there and I simply replied 'seeing an old friend'. He then asked me whether I was Korean or not. Seriously, what does he want? I nodded impatiently trying to read the map. The man just said something about half past seven and a man called..._Donghae?_ I don't know. It's most likely I misheard him. He finally gave up and just waved goodbye, and I left.

DONGHAE'S POV

"Let me guess; caramel macchiato with no cream?" the old man at the till asked, smiling. I chuckled. It was our usual routine to do this every morning. Even though I've temporarily left the band, I don't want to pick up any bad habits...like laying in bed for the entire day. I sat in silence. It was comfortable. Hearing the soft pinging sound of the stirring spoon against the cup. He pushed the coffee towards me.

I took a small sip, wincing slightly when it burnt the tip of my tongue. "Your coffee tastes the best." I complemented. He grinned and turned to me saying,

"Why are you being so nice? Something good happen between you and Mark?" I blushed after remembering last night's confession from Mark. I sighed, I asked him whether if he still wants to date me, even if I don't love him. I'm afraid of hurting Mark to say no.

"No-nothing happened," I knew he didn't believe a word I said so I changed the conversation, "Any customers?" I was surprised when he said yes, because normally I'm his first customer.

"There was a guy here a while ago. He ordered a strawberry milkshake even though it is freezing outside." He shook his head, amused. I looked up from my reflection wavering on the coffee, and looed at him to continue. "He asked me for the way to the bar you're working at."

"He's probably a tourist that wanted a drink or something." I guessed. He shook his head before continuing,

"No, but what is surprising is that he had a picture of _you_ in his wallet." Now that hooked my interest.

"My picture…are you sure? Did you wear glasses?" I repeated, making sure I heard properly and teasing slightly. He only chuckled and pretended to take away my coffee.

"You insolent brat, of course I'm sure." I gasped in astonishment.

"What did he look like?" I asked. I don't know why I have this anticipation building inside me.

"White hair, handsome features, tall and skinny." A small, tiny part of me wanted to believe that it was Eunhyuk, but I know that it is impossible. Maybe it was just a random stranger with a picture of someone who looks like me. I mean, I'm in Spain, and Eunhyuk doesn't know that.

EUNHYUK'S POV

After walking according to the sketch map, I found a place similar to a bar. I grimaced when the signs said that it is not open until six pm. I glanced at my watch, just nearly eight in the morning. That means I have ten hours left to kill. I decided to take a stroll, to have a look at the environment Hae is currently living in. I found myself sitting on a bench in a park, and just enjoying the serenity and relaxing atmosphere of this foreign place. I have to admit; Donghae sure knows where to pick for a holiday destination. Yes, this is just a _temporary _holiday stop for Donghae. He will come back to me, to us, to Super Junior. I will induce him.

DONGHAE'S POV

I went to work as usual, feeling slightly nervous. I remember only feeling like this once, and that was the first time I came here to sing and perform for the bar, afraid of people recognizing me here. Or maybe because I know that Mark will be coming later and watch me perform, as usual. He has never missed any of my performances. Maybe it's because of our new status that's making me taking long breaths. Calm and control, that's it Donghae, just walk on the stage. I took a few breaths before taking my guitar slowly out of it's case, and walked onto the stage. The crowd cheered, I smiled before strumming gently a song I composed.

EUNHYUK'S POV

I stood up and walked paced but not too rushed to the bar and walked in. I had enjoyed the afternoon so much that I forgot the time. On hearing his voice, I froze. I turned to the direction of the sound, and saw Hae. As beautiful as an angel, he sat on the tall stool playing the guitar and singing to a song in English that I did not understand. But, his voice so filled with emotions. I sat at the back of crowd, not wanting to be seen yet. I'll make my visit a surprise.

However, a man emerged from the curtains of the stage and placed a stool next to Hae's, and sang with him.

**Just one last dance**

**Before we say goodbye**

**When we sway and turn around, around, around,**

**It's like the first time**

**Just one more chance**

**Hold me tight and keep me warm**

'**Cuz the night is getting cold**

**And I, don't know where I belong**

**Just one last dance**

Irritation surrounded me, I don't know why but I hate seeing Hae being comfortable and smiling to another man. Why am I feeling these emotions? He's probably just a close friend to Hae. Soon, after listening to Hae sing some more songs, he bowed and left backstage. I followed quietly, ready to surprise my fishy. I chuckled at the image in my head of Hae surprised.

Anger surged my veins when I saw that man lean down to kiss Hae, _my fishy. _Even though it was only a quick peck on the cheek, I still hate it. Without realising, my body started to act on its own by walking up to them and interrupting their sweet conversation.

The man nudged Hae after seeing me standing there, waiting for their attention. My heart fluttered when our eyes met, electricity heating our body. I watched as the younger tried to speak but closed his mouth after each attempt. I couldn't help but find it utterly adorable. Wait, did I just say adorable? What am I thinking? He's adorable, as a brother of course.

"Hyu- Hyukkie, w-why are y-you here?" was his greeting. His eyes looked so lost and sad, that guilt pangs me.

"Is that how you greet your best friend?" I joked, feeling heavy tension in the air.

DONGHAE'S POV

"Is that how you greet your best friend?" My crush teased. I can't believe this; he is speaking to me as if our argument from 3 years ago didn't occur at all. Of course, Lee Donghae, how could you still be so clueless? He just wants to forget about _that_ and continue with you normally. This is his soft version of rejection, brought out from the past to just stab me again in the heart, reopening treated wounds. Is he doing this on purpose, to punish me for having unacceptable feelings and desires for him? How did he know I was here though?

"Why are you here?" I whispered, afraid to hear my shaking voice if I spoke any louder. I was slightly shocked when I felt warm hands holding mine, giving me confidence and reassurance: two of the things I needed the most right now. I looked up at Mark, to see him give me his relieving smile; I squeezed his hand to show that I'm fine.

MARK'S POV

I could feel Eunhyuk's stare bore holes into my hand, as he watched my exchange with Donghae. I don't care though, I only want Donghae to feel okay, to make sure he knows that he's not alone in this. I was slightly stunned when I saw Eunhyuk, and from Donghae's description and images of him on the Internet, I knew this man would be Eunhyuk. This is the luckiest man alive, but he doesn't know it. He has Donghae's heart, which I would do anything to have ownership to. Donghae is obviously uncomfortable and troubled by this. It was Eunhyuk who spoke first, breaking the dead silence.

"Um, don't misunderstand Hae, I just want to ask you to come back to Super Junior. We need you, please come back with me." his voice sounded desperate at the end. I can't help but feel scared, Hae's…_leaving_ me? I know that my love is one-sided, but if I don't even try, then there's never going to be a chance for us to be together. I want to be the person Hae wakes up to in the morning, I want to be the person to protect Hae, not Eunhyuk. Donghae cleared his throat before answering,

"Let's not talk about this, Eunhyuk,"

EUNHYUK'S POV

"Let's not talk about this, Eunhyuk," Donghae said. He called me Eunhyuk instead of Hyuk or Hyukkie. I bit the inside of my cheeks to stop tears swelling out of my eyes. This is confusing, why does Hae affect me so much? Wasn't this what I wanted in the first place? A normal relationship? Then why am I trying not to cry? I forced myself to nod and say okay. But, I'm breaking on the inside.

"Do you…do you have a place to stay at?" Hae asked me, I could tell he is trying to steer away from the previous topic. I haven't really thought about that, I guess from my reaction Hae must have known since he then said,

"Do you want to stay with Mark and I? You wont mind right?" he asked that Mark person and me. I replied with a 'if that's okay with you' whilst Mark just smiled genuinely at Hae. I feel pathetic, thick skinned to be almost forcing a stranger to let me stay in their house, but I don't care as long as I'm with Hae. I don't mind being the person everyone hates, just as long as I am with Hae, that's all it matters.

Before I know it, we arrived at the house Donghae lives in. it was a big spacious house, nicely decorated on the inside. Donghae offered me to stay in his room. I kindly rejected but seeing Donghae's pout, I couldn't resist anymore.

"Okay okay, but where will you be staying?" I laughed at his expression, he shifted a bit, and then I heard the most unexpected answer from an unexpected person.

"He will be sleeping with me." the Mark guy said casually. Donghae playfully shoved Mark and then tuned to me and said,

"Don't worry about me, Hyukkie. There's always room for me on the couch." I must admit that I relaxed after hearing him say that he wont be sleeping with Mark, but with me taking his room and he sleeping on the couch is still unfair. I was about to protest when Hae cut me off with a stern glare and a pout, and I couldn't speak any more words of protest.

It was later at night, after we all went to bed, did I realise just how tired I was. I drifted into dreamland immediately but I woke up due to someone shaking me. I rubbed my eyes to get the sleepiness way, only very surprised to see Hae standing next to my bed.

"Hyukkie, can I sleep with you? It's too dark down there," he pouted, I moved over and he slipped into my duvet. His body was freezing cold so I hugged him. When he was about to pull away I hugged him tighter and whispered 'go to sleep' before I rested again. This is the first time in years since I felt this warmth blossom in my heart.


End file.
